


Collateral Damage

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Smut (smutty tumblr prompts) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Threesome, Sex Pollen, sort of, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pyrzqxgl asked: Steve/Bucky/Darcy Prompt: Darcy asking to be eaten and her hands held down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrzqxgl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrzqxgl/gifts).



> Okay, pyrzqxgl, this got out of control real quick. I read your prompt and my head just went to sex pollen. It’s kinda dark? Also, very dub-con because of sex pollen. 
> 
> I felt a little awkward about the relationship tags on this one. Pre-story I think all three of them are friends, and boy guys like Darcy, but they know the other does, too, so they haven't made a move because they don't want to step on toes. If this was ever continued... they would definitely have some things to work out.

Darcy frantically pulled at her clothes, ripping at her sweater and leggings as she tried to lessen the burning.

“Why is it so fucking hot in here?” she wondered aloud as she plopped down on the floor and ripped her boots off her feet. “I need…something…”

Her mind felt hazy and she couldn’t focus on anything besides getting all the awful, itchy, too hot things away from her feverish skin. She whimpered when her tights got twisted around her knees and refused to continue to slide easily over her legs…

She didn’t even notice the scratches, welling blood on the side of her thighs, as she scrambled to free herself. She also didn’t notice Friday’s voice as she cried triumphantly as the stretchy black fabric finally gave, and she was able to fling it away, only to fine her body still being smothered by her t-shirt and bra and underwear, pressing it so tight and close and hot against her…

“Miss Lewis, I have called Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes. They shall arrive shortly to assist you. Please cease causing yourself harm,” The voice of the AI requested politely, but Darcy was too far gone to respond. 

She ripped her own panties in her panicked rush to push them off her hips, the soft fabric slipping through her sweaty fingers several times as she tried to grip it and GET IT OFF of her.

She was sobbing with frustration when Steve and Bucky rushed through the door of her and Jane’s place, alerted by Friday that Miss Lewis was delirious and causing damage to herself. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt, instead and started tearing at it, climbing to her knees in as she pulled and tried to lift it free, her whole body jerking up with the motion of it.

That was when Steve leaped forward and grabbed her wrists. “Darcy, stop!” He commanded in his captain voice, and it was harsh enough to get through to her, but only for a second.

“Can’t Steve, hafta get it off, hafta get free. Too hot, too… Too close,” she rambled trying to pull her arms out of his grip. “Let go! Let go!” she began shrieking when he refused to release her.

She screamed then, startling him and jerking hard enough that she almost broke free.

“Jesus, punk, what are you doing to the poor girl?” Bucky asked, coming around to help, as the young woman went ballistic and started thrashing and wailing.

“I’m trying not to hurt her, Buck!” Steve shouted, feeling fear bubble up in his gut. “Grab her legs, let’s get her on the couch before she really hurts herself,” he ordered, grateful when his friend reacted immediately and did as asked without argument.

They did their best to avoid her flailing elbow and knees and corral her gently over to the sofa where the two of them stretched her out, Steve holding her wrists pinned against the arms of the sofa and Bucky holding her ankles, pressing her feet down into the cushions.

“What is wrong with her?” Bucky gasped, eyes wide and desperate.

Steve just shook his head and looked up towards the ceiling. “Friday?”

“It appears Miss Lewis’ distress began after she ingested a small slice of the cake left here by Thor. He brought it with him from Asguard this afternoon.

“Shit!” Bucky swore. Darcy almost got a knee up and he had to jerk back. “It’s like she’s fucking possessed, Steve.”

Steve nodded. “Where’s Thor now?” He desperately asked the AI.

“He and Dr. Foster are currently out of the tower. I believe they went to dinner.”

“Shit,” Bucky swore again.

“We need to get a hold of them, Friday. Can you patch us through to Jane’s phone?” Steve requested, trying to maintain his cool despite the pained tears pouring down the young woman’s face.

“Hurts,” she cried, “Burning up, too hot, leggo, lemme go, LET GO!”

“I will attempt it, Captain Rogers.”

“Darcy, doll, can you hear me?” Bucky asked, needing to get through to the girl, to help her, calm her down and get her to stop fighting them. “Come on, kid, we wanna help, but you have to work with us.”

“I need- I need…Bucky?” She panted, chest heaving as she looked down at him positioned between her feet.

“Yeah, Darce, it’s me. What’s wrong with you, sugar? What do you need?” He begged, his concern showing in every crease of his face.

He’d always really liked Darcy. It physically hurt him to see her suffering.

“My skin, Bucky… My skin is on fire,” she whined.

Thinking quickly, he held her feet with his right hand and reached his left up to lay over her right leg, the cool metal pressed to every inch of her he could reach.

“That helping Darcy?” He asked, but he needn’t have.

Her pleasured moans told all.

Steve and Bucky glanced at each other with wide eyes as her railing and screeching turned to writhing and groaning.

Bucky almost jerked his arm away, but the second there was any space between his arm and her skin she went back to the pained distress. He put it back, not sure it was any easier for him to bear, but at least this way she wasn’t hurting, right?

“Friday?” Steve asked, panic creeping into his voice as Darcy arched her back and stuck out her breasts, the sharp, hard little points of her nipples evident even through the fabric of her shirt and the bra underneath.

Bucky swallowed hard and tried to look away.

“I have not been able to make a successful connection to Dr. Foster’s phone,” the voice reported.

“Keep trying,” Steve encouraged, his eyes locked on Bucky. “What do we do?”

Bucky couldn’t lift his shoulders and shrug, but he really wanted to. “I don’t know, Steve. This seems to help?”

Darcy’s pleased groans were getting more breathy and desperate again as his arm warned against her leg. She started babbling and mumbling words that even their enhanced ears couldn’t make out. Bucky shifted, rolling his arm to press a different part of his arm, one not warmed to her skin. It left him with is arm positioned against the inside of her right leg, the back of his forearm and wrist against the soft skin of her thigh.

Her moaning returned in force, with the added benefit of her lifting her hips and rocking them towards him.

“Yes, so cool, so nice, so good…” The young woman cooed. “Feels good, feels so good.”

She was still sweating and straining between their hands, pinning her down, but at least she wasn’t so out of control now.

“I need, I need, I need I need Ineed Ineed IneedIneedIneed,” she whispered, her words melting together as her eyes rolled back. Her breathing was so fast, Steve was starting to wonder if she was going to hyperventilate. The hammering of her pulse in her wrist under his fingers felt too fast, too irregular.

He was seriously starting to fear she’d have a heart attack or stroke out or something.

“Darcy, I need you try and calm down, okay?” Steve pleaded. “If you can calm down we can see about getting you cooled down, maybe put in a nice cold shower.”

The busty brunette whimpered, but shook her head. “No, no, no, no cold shower, not that…” And Steve and Bucky both frown in confusion, but before they could say anything they were interrupted.

“I have established a connection to Dr. Foster, Captain Rogers,” Friday announced.

“Thank god,” Steve muttered. “Jane!”

“Steve?” Jane asked sounding worried. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Darcy. She’s having some kind of reaction to eating some cake Thor brought. Is he there?” He explained.

Bucky had to roll his arm to find a new cool spot, He had to release some of the pressure on her legs to do so, but since she wasn’t struggling so hard anymore, it didn’t seem to be a problem. At least not till she started rubbing her foot against his chest and stomach and moaning his name. When her foot found its way to his crotch  he jumped up, losing contact with her long enough for her to start kicking and screaming again.

“Darcy?” Jane called through the phone. “Darcy, what’s wrong?”

“She isn’t really coherent right now, Jane,” Steve grunted, having to double down on her arms to keep her from coming off the couch. “We really need Thor.”

Bucky wrapped his right arm over her knees and pressed his left down across her thighs. She was still struggling and making a racket when they heard the God of Thunder’s voice on the line, finally.

“Steven? Is my Lady Darcy well?” Thor asked, clearly worried.

“No, Thor. Friday said she had some of that cake you brought from Asguard. Is there something in it that people, uh, Midgardians shouldn’t eat?” Steve asked, clearly upset, but trying to stay focused on finding out what was wrong and what they needed to do to help.

He could see the skin under his fingers growing darker pink and red by the moment and he knew the poor girl would have some serious bruising.

When Thor’s voice answered it was deadly serious. “No. There should be nothing harmful in it at all. I brought it to share with my Jane. It is a traditional courting cake I requested from the kitchen at the palace. Are you sure it was the cause of her ailment?”

“No, but…” Steve faltered. “We didn’t see. We were on the way back from the gym when Friday called us to help. Friday, could it have been anything else?”

After a short pause she responded only with, “I lack sufficient data to determine the cause of Miss Lewis’ condition. The cake seemed most likely as it was consumed right before the change in behavior and because of its unknown chemical makeup.”

“What is wrong with her?” Jane asked from the background.

“She was hurting herself, trying to remove all her clothes and complaining that her skin was burning,” Bucky informed them helpfully. “She’s delirious and violent, but seemed somewhat soothed by cool things against her skin.”

“Is she complaining about an unidentifiable need?” Thor asked, his words sharp and hard.

“Yeah,” Steve nearly shouted. “Yeah, she kept saying I need, I need, over again. We were thinking about putting her in a cold bath or getting some ice, maybe-”

“No!” Thor barked, startling both the super soldiers. Neither of them had ever heard him sound so abrupt. “You must not. Darcy is suffering under the geas of a spell, I’m familiar with it as Loki once placed it on a roast beast to get vengeance on Volstagg for stealing his knives.  Putting her in cold water would only put her body into shock and possibly kill her.”

“But you know how to help her, right?” Bucky asked. He met Steve’s eyes over Darcy’s head and saw his fear and concern reflected there.

“Yes,” Thor confirmed. “It is both simple and very difficult.” When he didn’t continue, the both scowled with frustration.

“Well,” Bucky demanded impatiently.

“We always used to tease that Loki was responsible for fathering the 4th of Volstagg’s brood because it was his spell that brought Volstagg’s wife to our camp during the 12th Vanir uprising. Once Loki explained what was required to break the hex, it was a small matter to have her brought to Volstagg, but in Darcy’s case I fear there is no easy solution,” Thor concluded.

“Why not?” Steve asked, “What’s breaks the hex?”

After a too lengthy pause, Thor answered. “Sexual completion.”

“Fuck,” Bucky muttered looking down at the wild eyed girl.

“Not necessarily,” Thor corrected. “Perhaps she could perform the stimulus required herself. I does not require penetration, I don’t think, simply orgasm.”

Bucky and Steve were both shaking their heads in despair.

“The poor kid is so out of it, she drew blood just trying to get her pants off. I wouldn’t’ trust her to…finish something so…delicate without hurting herself,” Steve finished awkwardly.

“Then it is up to you or your shield brother, Steven.”

Eyes wide, they continued to shake their heads.

Through her fog of need, Darcy was apparently lucid enough to pick up the basic gist of their conversation.

“I need to come?” She asked, voice raw and rough with overuse.

Bucky and Steve both glanced down at her then, eyes on her sweat beaded brow, hair sticking to her face and neck, clothes torn and skin bruised and bloodied. Bucky didn’t think sex had ever been farther from his mind.

“Need to come, need ta come, needtacumm,” she began moaning and tossing her head again. “Yes, yes, please, pleasepleaseplease, make me come, make me feel gooooooooood,” she moaned, and arched her back again.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t the _very_ farthest thing.

Her shirt had ridden up over her stomach and her ripped underwear were peeled back enough to give them an eyeful of soft creamy skin and just a hint of the trimmed patch of dark hair at the apex of her thighs.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t imagined something like this with Darcy… he’d just never imagined something like THIS with Darcy. It felt wrong, somehow.

"I don’t know…” He hedged. “She’s not exactly in any kind of shape to consent.”

“I understand your concern, James,” Thor said gently. “But the Lady Darcy will most likely expire from the strain of the symptoms if we withhold the cure. Do you value her consent more than her life?”

“No, but…” He protested.

“Jesus, Bucky, just do it!” Jane shouted. “She isn’t going to be upset, not unless you let her die!”

Bucky glanced up at Steve who looked terrified. “If you can’t… I will.”

Bucky shook his head. “No, I can do it. Just give me a second.” He looked the desperate girl over. Her struggles were weaker, but she still looked so tortured.

“Please,” she whispered, and Bucky tightened his arm, tucking her legs into his side, under his arm. “Please, Bucky… I need it… I need you…”

“All right, doll,” he shushed her. “Any requests?”

She moaned, then her eyes locked in on his lips. “Your mouth,” she gasped. “Want your mouth on me, Bucky. Please!”

He nodded, and tried to smile at her reassuringly. “Sure thing, sugar,” he said then narrowed his eyes at her. “Just don’t kick me, okay?”

She nodded and he gripped her knees in order to pull them a part and give him room to settle between them. He glanced up Steve, who nodded once.

“We’ll call you back, Thor, Dr. Foster,” Steve announced and asked Friday to disconnect the line.

“Thanks, Stevie,” Bucky whispered gratefully, then reached out and pulled the tatters of her underthings aside. “Ready, Darcy?”

She nodded.

He leaned in and put his lips on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the fade to black on this one, but it was getting long and there was this idea that the spell could be passed... so I'm leaving it this way so I can come back and add more later if I get a chance.


End file.
